It Happens
by shaneschic
Summary: Grace gets pregnant, so how will Eli react?
1. He finds out

In the kitchen of the Manning/Sammler house.

"Gracie are you feeling well?" Lily asked Grace who was eating a bowl of cereal at the table across from Zoe, Lily put her hand on Grace's forehead.

"Yeah, you're kind of looking a little pale!" Zoe said looking up at Grace.

"I'm feeling fine," Grace said still eating your cereal, with a spoon in her mouth.

"Well I don't want you going to school," Lily said grabbing the bowl from Zoe, "I won't be home because I have a meeting at the station, but Eli will be home if you need anything so I will tell him to stay with you and I won't be home until about 5:00."

"Ok, mom but hes probably not up yet so just go to work and I'll go wake him up later," Grace said, taking her bowl of cereal to the sink.

"Eli, can I come in?" Grace said opening Eli's door not really waiting for an answer.

"What the hell?" Eli yelled, as Grace slammed the door. "Oh sorry hey honey how are you? Why are you still here? Well I mean why aren't your at school?" Eli at this point was pulling his pants over his boxers, as he has no shirt on.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but I really need to talk to you," Grace said with a half smile.

"Ok sit down," Eli said as he patted the seat to his left with his hand, on his bed. "What's up?"

"Well the reason I'm not at school is because I'm not feeling well and I haven't been feeling very well for the last couple of days!"  Grace said leaning against Eli as he wrapped his hands around her waist. "And I have missed my last period, which has been about a week ago!"

Eli's eyes widen "so do you think you might be pregnant?"

"Maybe, yeah," Grace said as she started to cry.

"It's ok we can get through this lets just go to the drug store and we'll get a test and you can take it, and we will see if were going to be soon considered mommy and daddy?" Eli said calmly rubbing Grace's arm.

"Ok," Grace said as she stopped crying with her eyes were still red.

They went out got in the car and drove away to the drug store.

Later while at home. Every one is home at this point! They are all sitting at the kitchen table getting ready for the pizza that they had ordered to get there. 

"Where's Grace and Eli," Zoe asked looking around the kitchen for the pair.

"Last time I seen them they were in Eli's room hanging out!" Jessie said looking at the door to Eli's bedroom. 

"Okay I'll go get them then," Zoe said.

~In Eli's bedroom~

"It says to wait for one minute to get a reading," Grace said from one side of the bathroom door.

"Well do you want me to time it or have you already started to," Eli said sitting on hiss bed with his legs shaking.

"I already started," Grace said as she started to come out of the bathroom, "it's done but I haven't looked at it yet, I want both of us to." Grace went to Eli's bed picked up his hand which was trying to control his shaking leg. She pulled him away from the bed as there was a knock at the door and a voice follwing it.

"Eli, Grace you guys in there," Zoe asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, Zoe we're in here," Eli yelled as Grace pulled into the bathroom.

"Okay then the pizza is here, for whenever you guys want to eat," Zoe yelled as her voice descended down the stairs.


	2. It Happens

"Okay Zoe we'll be there in a few minutes," Eli said as he was in the bathroom. "Well let's look at it then." Eli added as he picked the stick up from the back part of the toilet  
  
"Should we tell them, or wait until we tell them that we have been seeing each other," Grace said also holding the stick.  
  
"I think that we should tell Jessie first because she has known about us since the beginning, and then we can tell the rest of the family after that," Eli said kissing Grace on the forehead. "Okay lets look at it!"  
  
"Its positive," Grace said without knowing weather to smile or to cry.  
  
"Thats great we are going to be the best parents," Eli said with a weird look on his face.  
  
"Whats wrong, Eli, you have a werid look on your face?" Grace said pulling away from Elis arms.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just so excited" Eli said smiling then gave Grace a sweet kiss on the lips. "Lets go and face the family for dinner."  
  
**In the kitchen**  
  
"So how was your day Jessie?" Rick asked as she grab a plate out of the cupboard.  
  
"Good, when Eli and Grace get in here to eat can we all go up to my room and eat?" Jessie said handing Katie a plate.  
  
"Sure, just don't make a mess!" Lily said pulling cheese that was coming off of her pizza. As the door opened Grace and Eli walked through with great big smiles on their faces.  
  
"Eli, Grace lets go up to my room and we'll eat up there!" Jessie said handing each of them a plate.  
  
"Ok, Jess because I need to talk to you anyways," Eli said looking at Lily who was giving him a dirty look.  
  
"What is it Eli?" Rick asked with a dirty look.  
  
"Nothing I just want to catch up with what's new in my sisters life?" Eli said starting towards the stairs. 


	3. Telling the Parents

Eli and Grace then told his mother and her father that they were going to have a baby. They both took it really well considering that neither of them really likes the opposite one. They actually gave each other long hugs and all congratulated each other on either being a mother, father, grandpa, or even a grandma.  
  
1 Later that day at the doctor's office  
  
"Eli Sammler and Grace Manning the doctor will see you now!" the nurse said as she walked into the waiting room to see a young Grace showing a little.  
  
"I guess were going to find out the sex of our baby in just a couple seconds." Eli said smiling at Grace as he held her hand as they followed the nurse into the doctors' office.  
  
"Well Mr. and Mrs. Sammler I see on your chart that you are four months along and are ready to find out the sex of your baby?" the doctor asked looking at Graces' chart and looking up every couple of seconds.  
  
"Well actually were not married but are planning to as soon as Grace gets out of school!" Eli said smiling at Grace who had a confused look on her face with the mention of marriage. "And yes we are so ready to find out the sex of this baby!"  
  
"Ok well as I look at your chart, I am wondering have you ever thought of the possibility of having twins by any chance?" the doctor said with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Well yeah but none of our relatives were twins or anything so I didn't think that we would or could have more then one child!" Grace said squeezing Eli's hand even tighter.  
  
"Well it doesn't always depend on your relatives to decide weather or not you will have twins!" the doctor quickly added. "And as the looks of your chart you will be having twin boys." As the doctor said this Eli and Grace's jaws dropped in excitement and fear.  
  
"Were going to have twins?" Eli and Grace said together.  
  
"Yes twin boys, do you have names yet?" the doctor said smiling and putting the chart back on the table.  
  
"No, but I'm starting to like Eli and Elijah after their father!" Grace said smiling at Eli.  
  
"But my name isn't Elijah?" Eli said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yeah I know but I kinda want the names to be similar!" Grace said with a worried look of approving.  
  
"Well Grace I like the names and I will leave you two here to talk this out!" the doctor said as she walked out the door closing it behind her.  
  
"You can choose the names, if that's what you want then that works for me!" Eli said kissing Grace on the forehead.  
  
"Well if that's not what you want then that doesn't have to be their names!" Grace said looking a little sad about this disagreement.  
  
"No, honey I like the name Eli and Elijah and that's what were going to name our kids!" Eli said with a demanding voice.  
  
"Really?" Grace said.  
  
"Yes now can we get out of here? I want to tell everyone!" Eli said standing up and reaching out for Graces hand.  
  
"Ok lets go tell all." Grace said grabbing Eli's hand and standing just to be met at Eli's lips.  
  
2 Later as Eli and Grace walk in the door  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Were going to have twin boys, were naming them Eli and Elijah after their father!" Grace said as Zoë ran to them wrapping her arms around both of their waist.  
  
"Oh my god that's great but were not going to have enough room!" Lily said hugging Grace as she realized this.  
  
"Oh its ok Lily they can both move in with me, I have plenty of room and would love to have them!" Karen said with a welcoming smile at Grace and Eli.  
  
"If they want to they can!" Rick said with an arm around Eli's neck.  
  
"Yes!" Eli and Grace said in unison.  
  
"Great you guys can start moving whenever then if you want to wait until its closer to the date then that's ok with me its up to you!" Karen said giving them both hugs.  
  
"Actually we can start today!" Eli said. "Grace you just can go and rest and I will start packing our rooms up."  
  
"NO I am so helping I do want to leave something's here you know." Grace quickly stated.  
  
"Ok where do you want to start then, my room or your room," Eli said looking down at Grace with a big smile.  
  
  
  
"Well help you guys." Jessie and Katie said together.  
  
"Ok and how about my room?" Eli said with a hugh smile.  
  
"Excuse me but didn't you just ask me where I want to start?" Grace said with an attitude.  
  
"Yes I'm sorry! Where do you want to start, my room or yours?" Eli said.  
  
"Yours!" Grace quickly stated loud and clear.  
  
"You know sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with you?" Eli said as Grace started to run into his room as he follow and shortly behind Jessie and Katie. 


End file.
